


Teacher's Pet

by HisokaM44



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Seduction, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Modern, Obsession, Oral Sex, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Around, Taboo, Teacher Hatake Kakashi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uchiha, Yandere, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaM44/pseuds/HisokaM44
Summary: It was taboo, forbidden, unlawful, but that only made you want him more. Being the daughter of a well respected tycoon meant you had a certain image to uphold but non of that mattered to you when it came to seducing your professor.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Teacher's Pet

"Sachiko? Sachiko Uchiha? Has anyone seen Sachiko?" A drawled out voice questioned with little to no interest present in his tone. If anything his words were coated with a thick layer of boredom, due to the lack of facial expressions he displayed his voice was the only thing that could betray what he was truly feeling.

"—Forgive my lateness Kakahi sensei, I lost track of time." As if on cue the culprit at hand barged through the wooden oak door in an almost comical way, her breath was ragged and the sweat beads that decorated her porcelain skin were also ravishing through the deep raven locks of her hair which stood tangled and messy, her dishevelled uniform gave way to the events that may of taken place before she had entered and if that wasn't enough evidence, the smirking silverette behind her all but proved it. 

"Sachiko, Hidan. This is the third time this week you've both failed to attend my class on time." Kakashi himself, despite not being known for his punctuality, was becoming slightly infuriated.

"Aww sensei, we didn't mean to but it couldn't be helped." Hidan remained unbothered going as far as to taunt his superior in an almost childish manner with a wicked grin accompanying his lips. 

"Once again sensei, I apologise on behalf of both me and Hidan. We just lost track of the time."

"Well next time arrive to my lesson without being dressed in each others attire. Now get to your seats."

Upon realisation, Sachiko daringly gazed down to her torso only for it to reveal she was indeed wearing Hidan's shirt as well as his tie. She bit her lip in hopes to repress the grunt of annoyance she felt towards herself, however the addition of Kakashi sensei's slight taunt had almost pushed her over the edge. But this is what she wanted, she wanted for him to acknowledge her action, right? No, not like this.

'How dare he?!' Sachiko's thoughts plagued her mind like a disease, she didn't even have the strength to retaliate, she already felt defeated.

It was the third time this week in which she had purposely attended his lesson late, she knew he was aware of what her and Hidan were up to and yet he still remained unbothered, much to Sachiko's dismay. 

'Why won't he notice me?!'

However as quickly as those vile thoughts gnawed away at her she was able to suppress them for the time being. Without much else to be done she complied to her sensei's wishes and took her rightful seat next to another scowling ravenette.

"Morning big brother." Sachiko knew Sasuke wasn't nearly as amused with her as she was but she couldn't help but find amusement at his little rebellion, Sasuke had refused to talk to her once he had found out about her little endeavours with Hidan.

Placing a small peck on his cheek, Sachiko faced forward in hopes of paying attention to the class but she couldn't help but allow her gaze to follow the movements of the sensei she was so fond of. 

It was everything about him.

The way he'd speak so eloquently when he spoke about his work.

The way his silver strands of hair glossed over his only exposed eye with such elegance.

Even the way he'd smirk behind that mask of his was enough to send Sachiko into a fit of lust and obsession.

"Sachiko, why are you and Hidan always so late to class?" The blonde haired boy blurted the question out with such confidence it was almost sad. Naruto truly was oblivious. Whilst the rest of the class dead panned at his question, Sachiko simply smiled at his naivety.

"Wait I don't get it. Am I missing something?" 

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura scolded the boy like a mother would to a child, only harsher. 

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, pouting in feigned hurt as he mumbled a string of words under his breath, this however only fuelled the classes humour as it wasn't long before everyone was laughing in amusement at Naruto's expense.

"So how long are you going to keep this act up for?" Sachiko resumed her attention back to Sasuke.

"Who said it was an act." Sasuke retaliated quickly, he was unusually defensive towards her which was something she wasn't all that used to.

"Oh so you can speak." A slight smirk encased her lips as she let out a small chuckle.

"Tch."

"You know I've missed you. I don't think we've ever fought for this long before, it makes me sad not knowing how to fix this Sasuke." Sachiko hovered over Sasuke's side of the desk in hopes of luring him back to her.

"..."

With a sigh of defeat Sachiko understood this wasn't something she could fix with him just overnight. If anything Sachiko was just glad he hadn't told Itachi about any of this. Because if that was to happen she knew the repercussions would be dire. 

Regardless of that, she was just glad she had the privilege to stare at Kakashi Hatake almost everyday. But she wanted more, she craved more than just staring, she was hungry for something a little more satisfying.


End file.
